


Forgotten Date

by 134340inTEARs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/134340inTEARs/pseuds/134340inTEARs
Summary: Mike forgot about the date with Will.





	Forgotten Date

Will is waiting for an hour and half. Holding still, waiting for Mike to arrive.   
They promised to meet this afternoon for a walk.

Mike said Will needed it.  
But he’s not here yet.

Will sighs as he thinks it was a bad idea to accept Mike’s offer.

He leaves the place he was, and walks home. 

Will hears noises behind him but he tries to ignore them. It’s probably his head playing tricks again. He decides to walk faster and not look back or straight. He fits the floor and when he notices, it’s dark and cold.  
The small boy freezes for seconds.  
Is this happening again?  
Please, no.

He looks up and breathes heavily. Tears come out of his eyes.  
Why is this happening again?

Will is once again, trapped in the Upside Down, having another episode.

“Mike? Mike?!” He shouts, trying to reach a little protection, but he got no answer.

When things like this used to happen, Mike would usually be there in seconds and make Will feel his warmth. But now the only thing Will feels is cold.  
Mike didn’t show up.

\--

Mike looks at the hours and notices it has been 2 hours since he’s there. He panics as he remembers he was supposed to meet Will.   
How could I forget? He thinks, feeling ashamed and disappointed of himself.

“Mike, can you stay?” Eleven asks tenderly when she sees the boy standing up.

“I c-can’t.” Nervousism fills him up. 

I hope Will’s okay. He thinks again.

He runs away, leaving Eleven alone.  
I’m sorry, but I need to find Will. He determinately speaks to himself.

He goes straight to the place he was supposed to meet him. He probably isn’t there anymore, but Mike still has a little hope on finding a little boy waiting for him. 

“Will?” He yells softly. He decides to go to the Byers, where he probably is.

The walk is a bit long but he almost makes it in time.

He knocks on the door, waiting to see an angry Will, making Mike laugh to himself with that thought.  
“Oh, Mike?” Joyce, Will’s mother, opens the door.

Mike swallows. “Is Will here?” 

“Will? Wasn’t he supposed to meet you?”

“Y-Yeah. But he wasn’t there.” Joyce’s lips part and Mike paralyzes.

Oh, god, please let him be okay. 

Mike feels suffocated.

He runs back to his house, going directly to his basement. He holds his walkie-talkie and presses the button.

“Will? Are you there? Over.” He remembers of trying to talk with him like this.   
He releases the button, waiting for an answer, which was taking too long.   
Mike felt tears in his eyes.

“Will, p-please. If you’re listening, please answer! Over.” Mike stutters while talking due to the pain on his chest.

It’s all my fault, he says to himself.   
If I weren’t with Eleven, this probably wouldn’t have happened. I can’t believe I left him alone. He thinks.

Once again, Mike presses the button.

“Will. Please, answer me. Please.” Mike was now sobbing, almost choking with his breath.

It happened again. And I wasn’t there. He reflects.

“Mike?” Mike’s tears freeze in seconds once he hears his name being called. “Mike?” Coming from the Walkie-Talkie, he holds it still. “Mike, please, I’m scared.” 

“Will?” Mike presses the button and waits.

“Mike! Please, it’s so dark and empty. And it’s so cold. I’m so scared.” Will’s crying voice hurts Mike’s chest. 

“Tell me where you are, precisely.” Mike stands up. Whenever Will had his episodes, he would find him in the same place Will was in Upside Down.

Only silence is felt for seconds. “I-I don’t know. I-I’m at a park? Mike, it’s so dark in here.” Will softly sobs.

“A park? Are you close to- Are you close to the place we were supposed to meet?” 

“Yeah.” Will answers fastly.

“Don’t leave. I’m coming!” Mike shouts, worried. 

“Mike, please hurry up. I’m scared.”

\--

“Will?” Mike calls through the Walkie-Talkie once he arrives to the place. 

He looks everywhere, trying to find a small and fragile boy.  
And he does.

“Will!” Mike shouts as he runs towards the boy, who was sitting on the floor, back pressed to a tree, holding tightly his knees. His eyes closed with fear.  
He hugs him tightly, feeling his scent and his trembling body into his. He tries to never let him go until he hears his breath slowing down.

“M-Mike…” Will stutters, all fragile. Mike looks at him and feels worried, sad and guilty.   
He can’t control it.

“I’m sorry. For leaving you. I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s alright.” The small boy smiles, as if he wasn’t hurt, but he was. 

“No. It’s not. I had all prepared. I-I had the courage to ask you to come to that exact place. So I could tell you everything. But I didn’t show up. My ashamed ass didn’t come and this happened again. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry!”

“What was it?” Will stares at Mike, wanting to know, almost forgetting about what happened, seeming as if it wasn’t so important anymore.

“What?” Mike trembles.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Will repeated himself and Mike sighs.

“I love you, Will.”

Will is surprised with his fast confession, he feels butterflies inside him, trying to escape.  
He never felt so good.  
The boy he loved, loved him too.   
And those words, made him almost forget the supposed date.

“I love you too, Mike. But don’t think I forgive you for forgetting about our meeting.” They both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! TEAR.


End file.
